theadventuresofyoshibooandparatroopafandomcom-20200213-history
Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa/The Ice Cream
''-The trio sits near a rock-'' Yoshi: I'm bored. What should we do now? Boo: How about we go to the ruins? Yoshi: Too dusty. Para, have any ideas? Paratroopa: Well, I see the ice cream truck is coming. Yoshi: It is?! Paratroopa: Yeah, in Dream Land. Yoshi: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! Boo: But how are we going to get there?! Paratroopa: Close your eyes! Yoshi: What? Paratroopa: Just do it. ''-Yoshi and Boo close their eyes-'' Boo: Alright, but I don't see how this will- Wha?! How did we?! ''-Boo faints-'' Paratroopa: I can traverse different dimensional planes. Yoshi: What? Smaller words, Para! Paratroopa: -sighs- I can travel through dimensions. Yoshi: That's so cool! Boo: There it is, an ice cream truck! Paratroopa: Cool! Let's go! Dark Matter: Ahh! Ice cream is fun to make! Yoshi: Hey! We want ice cream! Dark Matter: No! Boo: Why not? Dark Matter: Zero ordered me to keep a low profile. Yoshi: But we want ice cream. Boo: Yeah. Dark Matter: How about we leave and never speak a word of this to anyone, okay? Paratroopa: Alright, my analysis has been completed. You're Dark Matter, the loyal assistant to Zero. Both of you want to take over Pop Star and all the other planets and stars in this dimension. Dark Matter: -gasps- You know a lot! Paratroopa: Actually, I am using my already-known knowledge of this dimension and the word people have been spreading from my last visit not too long ago. Dark Matter: Wait. What did you say? Paratroopa: I know who you're working for! Dark Matter: Oh yeah? Have a taste of this! Yoshi: Is it ice cream? ''-Dark Matter goes into Paratroopa's head-'' Boo: Para! Meanwhile... Dark Matter: I'm in your head! Paratroopa: ...May I politely ask you to leave my head? Dark Matter: Uhh, no. Instead, I'm going to take over! Paratroopa: (...!) Dark Matter: And I'm going to destroy all the ice cream- Paratroopa: But everyone likes ice cream. Why would you destroy it? Dark Matter: Well... Paratroopa: And why have you taken residence within the deepest reaches of my mind? Dark Matter: Uhh... Paratroopa: And where is your presumed base? Is it anywhere in Dreamland? Dark Matter: I can't take it anymore! ''-Dark Matter flies out of Paratroopa's head-'' Paratroopa: That kind of tickled... Dark Matter: You guys are crazy! -flies away- Yoshi: Hey, he left his ice cream behind! Let's take the truck with us! Boo: Okay! Paratroopa: I think I have a headache now... Yoshi: Para, take us back! Paratroopa: Alright then! ''-The trio teleports to the treehouse-'' Yoshi: Well, we have a place to get ice cream now! Boo: Yeah! Well, let's go play some video games. Paratroopa: I'm going to take a nap. Yoshi: Okay. ''-Epilogue-'' The next day.... Dark Matter: Now that I have that out of the way... ''-Dark Matter bumps into Paratroopa-'' Dark Matter: Huh? It's you again! Paratroopa: Why, yes. It's me again. And I am here to give you a lecture about entering people's minds. Now then. Entering people's minds is a great disturbance of privacy. Dark Matter: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The End Category:Sidestories